pandorastowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking with Elena
If you fulfills certain conditions, extra quotes appear while talking with Elena. Some answers will raise the affinity.(other answers will lower the affinity). However, this talking doesn't affect game achievement rate. You can't see some quotes at the same time. There's only one quote at an hour so if you need to see more quotes, it is necessary to sleep in the bed. Quotes about story *After the incident... *After the Festival *How we met *Chains of Destiny *Towers above The Scar *Life in Elena's village *We'll get through this *Just two more to go Status ailment *??? (You need to got defanging more than 10 times while stay in the Thirteen tower) *??? (You need to got paralysis more than 4 times while stay in the Thirteen tower) The towers *The Treetop Tower *The Sheerdrop Spire *The Wellspring Steeple *The Crimson Keep *The Ironclad Turret *The Arcadian Tower *The Rockshard Rampart *The Torrent Peak *The Blazing Citadel *The Truegold Tower Quotes can be seen many times *About dreams *I'm back (Elena talk about medicine. You need to come back from Thirteen tower without using any medicines) *I'm back (Elena talk about medicine. You need to use a lot of of medicine in the Thirteen tower) *I'm back (Elena talk about enemies. You need to avoid fighting against enemies. And you must keep uninjured) *I'm back (Elena talk about Aeron's equipment. She worried about Aeron because his weapon is covered with blood) *I'm back (Elena talk about Aeron's meal. You need to use a lot of Dryad berry and drink fountains water many times) serial story ・uncanny noise In the night *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? ・Soldier's diary *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? ・sing with Elena *??? *??? ・haircut *Huh? What is it? *??? gifts *??? (After you give Dryad berry for Elena ) *??? (After you give Medicinal moss for Elena ) *??? (After you give one of potted plants for Elena ) *??? (After you give flower seed for Elena ) *??? (After you give flower seed for Elena and see the first talking ) *??? (After you give flower seed for Elena and see the second talking ) *??? (After you give flower seed for Elena and see the third talking ) *??? (After you give Silver coins or Gold coins for Elena ) *??? (After you give Silver coins or Gold coins for Elena and see the first talking) *??? (when you have Dawn chorus or Setting sun) *??? (After you give Permafrost for Elena ) *??? (After you give Pure tealeaves for Elena ) *??? (After you give Lamp for Elena ) *??? (After you give Abyss ingot for Elena ) *??? (After you give Ambrosia for Elena ) *??? (After you give Certan tome for Elena ) *??? (After you give Knight storybook for Elena ) *??? (After you give White gold ring for Elena ) *??? (After you give Amber bracelet for Elena ) *??? (After you give Rainbow bracelet for Elena ) *??? (After you give Aios pendant for Elena ) *??? (After you give Promise ring for Elena and completed 10th tower) *??? (After you give Green garb for Elena) *??? (After you give Apron for Elena) *??? (After you give Noble Garb for Elena) *??? (After you give Formal dress for Elena) *??? (After you give Bronze mirror for Elena) *??? (After you give Glass vase for Elena) *??? (After you give Rustic painting for Elena) *??? (After you give Ancient clock for Elena) *??? (Speak Elena when she wear matching equipment with Aeron) *??? (Speak Elena when she wear 2 matching equipments with Aeron) *??? (Speak Elena when Aeron equip some jewelry goods) *??? (After you give some jewelry goods for Elena) *??? (Speak Elena when Aeron equip Elena's amulet) Texts *War to Rage Again? *Restoring the Chain *The Twelve Laws *The Mark of the Curse *Uniting the Gods *A Heroic Race In beast transformations *??? (First form) *??? (First form: Elena talk about the mark) *??? (First form) *??? (After completed 10th tower) *??? (Third form: Elena talk about Elena's amulet) *Elena... (Third form) *??? (Third form) *??? (After Elena eat fresh and turn human form) *??? (After Elena eat fresh and turn human form) Category:Mechanics